


The Ineffability of Nature and Nurture

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Musing, Nature Versus Nurture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale try to suss out just what made them the unlikely characters they are. (And, in the process, wage a bit of a compliment war.)Ineffable Flufftober, Day 21b. Prompt: "I Don't Understand."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	The Ineffability of Nature and Nurture

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for which I ended up writing two fills. For the other, see [Hanging Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141260/).

“Thing I don’t understand, Aziraphale, is how you’re you.”

“Pardon?”

“How you’re _you_. Y’know. Caring. Bastard. Sense of humor. Actually _good_ , not just capital-G-Good. A—”

“Thank you, dear, but you’d best stop. Or I may start complimenting you back.”

“ _Bastard._ Point is, how’re you not a wanker? All the other angels—”

“You haven’t met _all_ the other angels, Crowley. You can’t judge them all by Gabriel.”

“Yes I can. Whatever. They didn’t stop Armageddon. Or give a flaming sword away. How’d you manage to be so different?”

“Earth, I imagine. And you. Kind, creative, generous, _good_ —”

“Shaddup!”

“You aren’t exactly a typical demon either. I don’t see Hastur—”

“Hastur’s a sadist. Not typical.”

“I _didn’t_ see another demon saving the world. Or making small talk in Eden.”

“Weren’t other demons in Eden.”

“Irrelevant. Neither of us is normal, are we? We influence each other.”

“You gave the sword away before we met.”

“I suppose so. And you started our conversation. Hm.”

“That’s my point. Doesn’t make sense.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand it either. Some combination of nature and nurture.”

“Huh.”

“It seems quite ine—”

“Don’t say it.”

“— _inexplicable_.”

“Augh.”

“I’m pleased we’re us, though. Whatever the reason.”

“So'm I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
